Traps
Traps are hazards in Knight Trap. General appearance Traps buttons have an image of the trap to signify which trap is which. Wooden buttons have their icon on a wooden plank attached to three upwards facing planks, while brick buttons have the icon on a reddish block. General game information Traps are one of the core mechanics in Knight Trap. Traps are also used often in the sequel, Office Trap. In every level of Knight Trap, buttons appear on platforms, these buttons triggering traps when the trap button is pressed. Trap buttons come in two forms: wooden and brick. Traps cannot be deactivated or destroyed once triggered. Most of the time, two buttons may have a wooden or brick platform between them, and either stepping on the button or the platform between the two buttons will trigger the trap. Traps come in many different shapes and sizes, and will usually come from either the left or right part of the screen. A Trap activated will only be active on the platform it was triggered on, and for it to be active on other platforms another version of the button has to be pressed. Some traps can be avoided, while others cannot. When a trap touches a knight, it will interact with the knight, killing him or affecting the knight's movement, though the knight may die differently depending on the trap. Some Traps come in two colours. Some traps are non-harmful to the player, and will instead affect the knight's movement. Traps Hazardous * Fireball traps - Fires a fireball * Slime traps - Releases one slime * Spike traps - Activates spikes * Bat traps - Releases a bat * Arrow traps - Fires arrows * Knight traps - Brings in a red knight * Flail traps - Drops down a flail * Saw traps - Activates a saw * Boulder traps - Spawns a boulder * Ghost traps - Calls in a ghost * Spider traps - Encases the player in spider webbing, can be fatal * x2 traps - Doubles all traps speed * Zombie traps - Spawns a toxic container that holds a zombie * Laser traps - Spawns a laser which fires a rebounding laser beam * Bee traps - Spawns a bee which will constantly move across the platform * Robot traps - Spawns a robot which will try to chase the player * Flower traps - Spawns two flowers which will constantly jump over each other * Cat traps - Spawns a cat which will eat the player * Chainsaw traps - Spawns a chainsaw which rotates 360° * Safe traps - Spawns a safe which will move vertically through floors * Bomb traps - Spawns an infinite number of exploding bombs * Flash traps - Spawns a laser gun which fires a big laser beam * Toaster traps - Spawns a toaster which fires flaming toast Non-hazardous * Spring traps - Springs the player up * Snow traps - Makes the player slide * Mirror traps - Reverses the player's movements * 8-bit traps - Spawns a NES which makes the platform level pixelated * Waterfall traps - Activates a waterfall which prevents jumping * Key traps - Releases a key * Turner traps - Turner turns as a square with a part missing, preventing the player to go further * Conveyor belt traps - Activates a conveyor belt that slows down the player's movement in one direction Category:Trap series Category:Hazards Category:Lists Category:Traps Category:Interactive objects